


Rainy Day

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: James and Olivia are enjoying a simple stroll...  in the rain.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reworking of an older fic ( [ this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3178673) ) . For the last several weeks, every time this particular song comes on while I'm driving, I cannot help picturing James and Olivia. I fought against doing this, but alas, the muse finally won out.
> 
> While not a songfic, it was inspired by a song.
> 
> Tis nothing more than fluff. Silly, silly fluff... but I hope it makes you smile. :)

Eve walked quietly into the room of the summer cottage, and smiled when she spotted Tanner standing in front of the large picture window. She moved slowly, quietly, across the floor, stopping just behind him, and followed his gaze outside.

“M would not approve of our spying,” Eve whispered.

“I’m not spying, I’m observing,” Bill replied. “As Chief of Staff, that’s my job.”

“You’re no longer her Chief of Staff.”

“I know.”

“Old habits, hmm?” Moneypenny said, stepping up to stand beside him, and giving his shoulder a friendly bump.

“Yes.” Tanner laughed. “Look at them Eve. Don’t they just look so cute?”

Eve snorted. “I don’t think either of them would appreciate being called cute. Both of them would kick our arses for even suggesting it.”

Bill shot her a dirty look, which made her giggle.

“However, yes, I will admit,” she conceded in a soft voice, “they actually do look rather cute.”

Tanner snorted. “Thank you.”

“We still should not be spying on them.”

“We’re not spying. We simply happen to be looking out the window at them,” Tanner told her, then grinned. “They really do look well together. I’ve always thought so.”

Eve nodded her agreement, then glanced up toward the sky. “I wonder if they’re aware that it’s going to rain.”

“I don’t think they care,” Tanner replied, his smile growing as the drops of rain began to hit the window. 

“No,” Eve agreed, amusement evident in her voice. “I don’t think they care.”

**~*007*~**

A happy sigh echoed in the silence between the two lovers as they walked hand in hand along the deserted track.

James glanced over at his wife.

Olivia smiled. “This is going to sound silly,” she began, answering the question he had not voiced, “but I am loving this.”

“Would you care to be a little more specific?” James asked in a light voice.

“This…” Olivia gestured absently with her free hand. “And this.” She held up their joined hands. “I love simply being able to walk about, holding your hand, and not worry that anyone will see. I love having you walk beside me, not behind me, and knowing you belong there.”

James smiled, and squeezed her hand. “It’s starting to rain,” he said suddenly.

“I’ve not felt anything.”

“Well, your ears don’t stick out as much as mine do.”

At the look on his face, and the way he delivered the line, a loud laugh bubbled up out of Olivia, and she stopped walking. She tugged James around so that he was standing in front of her, then reached up to trace her fingers over the tops of his ears. “I like your ears.”

James quirked an amused eyebrow. “Really?”

“Oh yes,” Olivia replied.

James placed his hands lightly on her waist, then shook his head.

“You doubt me?”

A small smile tugged at the corner of James’ mouth. “Never.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

James chuckled. “I love you,” he whispered, as he brushed his mouth over hers.

“I love you too,” Olivia whispered back, as she curled her hand around the back of his head, and drew his mouth back to hers.

As they kissed, the soft sprinkles gave way to a spring shower. The two lovers broke apart with a laugh.

James watched with a mixture of amusement and amazement as Olivia stepped out of his embrace, spread her arms wide, then threw her head back, lifting her face to the heavens. Warmth filled James’ heart as he continued to watch his wife enjoy the simple pleasure of a gentle rain on her face.

Olivia licked her lips as she lowered her head and met James’ gaze. A small, knowing smile formed on her lips at the desire she could see swimming in his blue eyes. She laid her hands on his chest, and slowly slid them up to his shoulders, as she moved back into his arms.

“Kiss me…” she said softly.

James smiled. “With pleasure,” he replied, then caught her mouth in a gentle kiss.

“…more…” she murmured against his lips after a series of soft, breathy kisses, then moaned when James flicked his tongue against her lips before slipping it inside her mouth.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body firmly against his as their kiss deepened.

They kissed hungrily as the rain continued to shower down on them.

When the shower changed to a harder rain, James broke off the kiss, and glanced around.

He grinned suddenly, then grabbed his wife’s hands. “Come on.”

Olivia laughed gaily as she and James ran for the cover of some nearby trees.

**~*007*~**

“You’re right,” Eve remarked. “They are cute.”

Tanner chuckled.

“Who would have thought it?!”

“I always have done,” Bill admitted quietly.

Eve turned away from the window, and looked at Tanner. “Really?”

He nodded.

“How long have you known about them, Bill?”

“Not long.”

She gave him a disbelieving look. 

“Honestly, Eve. I suspected, but I did not know anything until M retired, and they sprang the news on us,” he told her, then resumed staring out the window. “Oh my!”

“What?” Eve asked, then followed the direction of his gaze. “Holy shit! They’re not…”

Tanner suddenly grinned. “They are.”

**~*007*~**

James pulled Olivia into his arms as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and smiled down at her.

Olivia, her face flushed from their run, grinned up at him and rose up on her toes to press a loving kiss to his mouth before she snuggled into his embrace.

“This is…” Olivia hummed happily, as she breathed in the scent of the rain on James’ skin.

“…wonderful.” James finished for her, as he tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Neither spoke.

They simply enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s arms while listening to the sound of the rain on the leaves of the tree.

“Olivia, what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like?”

“Olivia…”

“You do realize that we’re outside?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“In the rain.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Where anyone can see us?”

Olivia lifted her head from where she’d been nibbling on his collarbone, while her fingers were busy with the buttons of his shirt. “Makes things more interesting, don’t you think?”

James threw his head back, and laughed. “God, I love you!” he exclaimed, and tightened his arms around her. He spun her around, pressing her back against the tree, then covered her mouth in a hungry kiss as he brought his hands up to bracket her breasts.

Olivia groaned as James’ thumbs worked her nipples into aching points through the silk of her blouse. Her own hands were busy, pushing aside the open sides of his shirt to rake her nails down his chest. She hooked her leg behind his knee, and pressed her hips into his.

“M,” James murmured against her lips.

“Make love to me, 007,” Olivia ordered playfully.

“Yes, ma’am,” James growled, then deepened the kiss, as he dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her higher against the tree.

**~*007*~**

“OH! MY! GOD!”

“We really should not be watching this!”

“No! No we shouldn’t,” Tanner agreed, turning away from the window, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Who would have ever thought M would be such an exhibitionist?” Eve asked with a smirk.

Tanner chanced a side glance through the window before looking back at Eve.

“James!!” they answered together, then laughed.

“I could use a drink,” Bill said.

“Me too,” Eve replied. 

“Let’s go,” he told her. “We’ll leave the rain to witness the newlyweds’ activities.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Laughter in the Rain  
> By Neil Sedaka
> 
> Strolling along country roads with my baby  
> It starts to rain, it begins to pour  
> Without an umbrella we're soaked to the skin  
> I feel a shiver run up my spine  
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine
> 
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside
> 
> After a while we run under a tree  
> I turn to her and she kisses me  
> There with the beat of the rain on the leaves  
> Softly she breathes and I close my eyes  
> Sharing our love under stormy skies
> 
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside  
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine
> 
> [Musical Interlude]
> 
> I feel the warmth of her hand in mine  
> Ooooo, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside  
> Ooooh, I hear laughter in the rain  
> Walking hand in hand with the one I love  
> Ooooo, how I love the rainy days  
> And the happy way I feel inside


End file.
